Las Cinco Rosas
by thePeruGino
Summary: ¿Por qué será que nos han enseñado a no hablar con Desconocidos? Roxanne no debió hacerlo.


Este relato cuenta la historia de una adolescente de quince años llamada Roxanne. Por su cumpleaños, los padres de Roxanne le habían obsequiado un viaje de crucero por 5 dias.

El Lunes por la mañana temprano ella tomó la majestuosa embarcación. Ya eran las 13.00pm y para dentro de media hora comenzaría la ceremonia inaugural del viaje. Durante toda la fiesta ella se encontró sola ya que no conocía ninguna persona, aunque si quería permanecer en la ceremonia, por lo que se sentó en una apartada mesa; sin embargo, ella no era la única persona sola, a unas pocas mesas de distancia se encontraba un bonito chico, que la había estado mirando desde que había comenzado el banquete. Estuvieron toda la Ceremonia mirándose, ella a el y el a ella.. Al terminar, cada pasajero debería volver a su camarote a descansar, ella pierde de vista al chico y entonces desilusionada de no poderlo saludar, se retira a descansar a su camarote. Al llegar Roxanne, nota que en su puerta, sobre el picaporte se hallaba una hermosa rosa blanca, con un mensaje. Roxanne toma la rosa con el mensaje, y al entrar a su habitación lee la nota,

_"Buen Día bella"_

Ella no comprendía quien podría haberle enviado tal mensaje ya que ella no conocía a ningún pasajero del barco. Al día siguiente, al salir de su cuarto, a desayunar a la cubierta del barco, vuelve a ver al adolescente de el día anterior, ella se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de atracción por el. Al volver, vuelve a ver una segunda rosa en el picaporte de la puerta de su Camarote, ella no sabia muy bien de quien era, aunque admitía sentirse muy alagada por el gesto de esa misteriosa persona. Era Miércoles, su tercer día en el crucero, Roxanne sospechaba que iba a recibir su tercera rosa, por lo que al despertarse alegremente sale de su habitación para ver si ya le había llegado su rosa. Aunque no estaba la rosa, algo mucho mas hermoso había en la puerta de su camarote.. era el Tierno Chico, que Roxanne anhelaba en sus sueños, ella con mucho positivismo decide hablarle por primera vez. Empesaron a conversar, el se llamaba Nícolas, luego de conocerse, ella estaba mas que feliz ya que el demostraba sentir lo mismo por ella. Aunque faltaba un día para que el viaje terminara, ya que el viernes por la mañana el barco ya habría desembarcado a los pasajeros vuelta a su hogar. El chico de cara angelical, noto el animo de ella, entonces la invita el Jueves(ultima noche) a comer al restaurante que se encontraba en el barco, ella pospuesto que acepto. Luego de un rato de hablar con Nícolas, el se despide de ella con un tierno beso en su mejilla, ella plácidamente feliz regresa a su camarote, pues entonces ya se encontraba su tercera rosa, aunque ella no podía sacarse a Nícolas de la cabeza, por lo que solo la tomo y la puso en agua con el resto.

Al siguiente día, ella se preparo desde temprano para que a cuando llegara la hora de su cita con su apuesto chico, todo fuera perfecto, al salir ella vuelve a recibir su 4ta rosa, pero ella repitió lo mismo que la anterior, aunque ella comenzó a sospechar, sobre el misterioso que le enviaba las flores durante días. Era la hora de su encuentro con Nícolas, ella había estado todo el día preparándose, al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el, ella le pregunta si el la había estado enviando rosas, el le dice

- Si, un insignificante detalle comparado contigo.

La velada siguió durante todo la noche, la noche había sido fantástica y placentera para ambos. El la acompaña a su cuarto, al llegar a la puerta, ella lo invita a pasar. entonces le pregunta si ella quisiera hace el amor con el. Ella no dudaba el cariño y amor que sentía por Nícolas así que acepto. Al despertar, en el ultimo día del viaje, ella nota que Nícolas se había marchado, entonces ella cuando se quiere levantar para buscarlo, ve que en su cama se encontraba su 5ta Rosa, esta tenia algo que asusto a Roxanne, esta rosa era Negra, y en ella se hallaba un nota.. Roxanne no entendía lo que pasaba y lee la nota..

_"La pasamos muy bien anoche, pero ya es hora de volver a la realidad.. Bienvenida al Mundo del Sida.."_


End file.
